poohfandomcom-20200214-history
A Knight to Remember
A Knight to Remember is the seventh episode of the third season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on October 20, 1990. Synopsis During a rainy day in Christopher Robin’s attic, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore play a silly game of chess which ends up becoming a little too real. Plot Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, and Rabbit are in Christopher Robin’s attic during a rainy night and decide to play some chess, but since there are several missing pieces in their game, they decide to build costumes and play the roles. Piglet gets the knight part, but he sees himself as too scared to play a knight and enters an old box searching for the real piece. When Piglet comes out, however, he finds himself as a real knight in a chess-themed kingdom ruled by King Pooh, and must defeat a dragon to save the day. When Piglet sets off to defeat the dragon Rabbit who is the Great Wizard gives him a spell to use but he will only be able to use it once. When Piglet arrives at the dragon’s cave he enters and hears the dragon roaring real loudly and uses his shield to protect himself but the dragon’s roar causes the shield to break and then a shadow of the dragon lures over Piglet and he uses Rabbit’s spell which causes the dragon to turn back into Eeyore the donkey who got turned into the dragon last week and asks Piglet if he can repay him in return for helping him get turned back into a donkey. In return, Piglet has Eeyore made the Knight to Remember and is returned back home to Christopher Robin’s attic where he and his friends go off to play chess but then Piglet hears the sound of Eeyore the Dragon’s roaring and wonders if something followed him back from the Kingdom. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Eeyore * Gopher * The King * The Bish-Hop of Bounce * The Wizard * The Dragon * Christopher Robin (mentioned) Cast Quotes *'Eeyore': “To make a long story short. Uh oh!” Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Supervising Director KEN KESSEL Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Director TERENCE HARRISON Assistant Story Editor CARTER CROCKER Written by BRUCE TALKINGTON CARTER CROCKER With the Voice Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM MICHAEL GOUGH PETER CULLEN JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh'' and Tigger' '''Assistant Producer' PEGGY BECKER Assistant Director ED GHERTNER ' Storyboard Designers HANK TUCKER EDUARDO OLIVARES Key Layout Design DENNIS GRECO Character Design LEONARD SMITH Prop Design DAVID MINK Background Stylist PARO HOZUMI Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Supervising Timing Director BOB SHELLHORN Timing Directors CAROLE BEERS JAMES T. WALKER MIKE STRIBLING Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Script Coordinator MIRITH SCHILDER Archives Administrator KRISTA BUNN Artwork Coordinator KAREN SILVA Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Supervisor JOSEPH HATHAWAY Post Production Coordinator JEFFREY ARTHUR Production Assistants MICHELLE PAPPLARDO NANCI BATTELLE WADE ZIA NASSIR JOHN ROYER Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Editor RICK HINSON Assistant Editors CRAIG PAULSEN DAVID LYNCH Apprentice Editors THOMAS NEEDELL JENNIFER HARRISON Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON &''' '''THOM SHARP Animation Production by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION AUSTRALIA Animation Supervisor DALE CASE Animation Directors GAIRDEN COOKE IAN HARROWELL HENRY NEVILLE Layout Director ALEX NICHOLAS Layout Artists YOSH BARRY SCOTT BENNETT ZHIGIANG DING JOHN HILL VICTOR JUY STEVE LYONS MARK MULGREW DAVID SKINNER BUN UNG KEVIN WOTTON Animators ROWEN AVON-SMITH WALLY MICATI TY BOSCO KATHIE O’ROURKE CHRIS BRADLEY KEVIN PEATY ANDREW COLLINS CAROL SEIDL GEOFF COLLINS RICHARD SLAPCZYNSKI DICK DUNN PAULO SANTO ARIEL FERRARI MIKE STAPLETON PETER GARDINER ANDREW SZEMENYEI WARWICK GILBERT MARIA SZEMENYEI GERRY GRABNER STEVEN TAYLOR LIANNE HUGHES STEVEN TRENBIRTH DWAYNE LABBE JEAN TYCH MORRIS LEE KANG-LIN ZHU HELEN McADAM ''' '''Assistant Supervisors JANEY DUNN MICKIE CASSIDY DI RUDDER Background Supervisor BEVERLEY McNAMARA Background Artists BARRY DEAN JERRY LIEW PAUL PATTIE HELLEN STELLE KEN WRIGHT Production Manager DAN FORSTER *. ©1990 The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved Trivia *Christopher Robin is mentioned in this episode but doesn’t appear simply because he is “gone" as mentioned by Tigger in the beginning for unknown reasons. *Although Gopher appears in the medieval world with his Helmet, he isn’t with Pooh and the gang at Christopher Robin’s house in the real world. *The title is a play on the phrase “a night to remember" and not based upon the 1955 novel about the RMS Titanic by Walter Lord or any other work of fiction bearing the same title. *First Episode of Prop Design David Mink and last episode of Mike Stribling. *Piglet losing His armor is a parody of Arthur when He is attacked in The Ghouls and Ghosts video game. DVD and VHS Releases *"Winnie the Pooh's Spookable Fun" *"Winnie the Pooh: Spookable Pooh" Gallery PigletKnight.png|Piglet, dressed as a knight, meets Tigger, dressed as a bishop. King Pooh2.jpg|Pooh dressed as a king. Aknighttoremember.JPG|Title Card Tumblr o914w85ulJ1vway1jo1 1280.png Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 3 Category:1990 Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Vhs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Piglet episode Category:Eeyore episode